Acute Delusional Disorder : Symptoms May Vary
by SinisterAngel
Summary: REWRITTEN! Hogwarts? Voldemort? Magic? All part of your imagination, Harry. You have something called Acute Catatonic Schizophrenia. You have been a ward of St. Helen’s Medical Center for the Mentally Unstable since you were eleven years old.


Author : SinisterAngel

Title: Acute Delusional Disorder: Symptoms May Vary

Rating: Rfor dark themes and grown up stuff. A little bit of language too. . .

Disclaimer: They obviously aren't mine. Are they yours? Would you share the rights with me so I can be a rich, beautiful genius too? I don't think there will be any new characters. . . maybe?

Spoilers: PS, CoS, PoA, GoF. . . . and maybe, just maybe, OotP. I'm not sure about the last one yet. . . Just know your general stuff, alright?

* * *

Prologue : All is Normal

"I know that these are the worst conditions to play in," Harry addressed him team over the thunder and pouring rain, "but we've got this game! Ron, you're doing a great job," he addressed his Keeper, smiling, even as the heavy rain dripped into his vision. "Slytherin doesn't have a chance if we keep this up," he told his team, receiving nods all around. "Just keep up the wide passes and watch for Crabbe and Goyle."

"Just hurry up and catch the snitch, will you, Harry?" Katie asked, sounding only slightly irritated. "I'm freezing!"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Got it. Now hands in," he said, holding his hand out and watching as the others join him. "On the count of three," he said loudly as thunder rumbled behind him. "One, Two, Three–"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned as they climbed back onto their brooms and shot upwards, declaring the time-out over, watching the green clad team opposite of them rise with him.

"And the Gryffindors return to the game, led of course, by Team Captain Harry Potter," Lee said over the announcement system, talking loud enough to overcome the rumbling thunder. "Hopefully he'll catch the Snitch soon so we can get out of this mess--"

"No biases, Jordan," McGonagall admonished, though no malice was heard in her voice.

"Of course, Professor," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And the Slytherins, led by Team Captain Draco Malfoy, look ready as well. Resume play!" Lee called loudly, watching the players take off in different directions on their brooms. "And Slytherin is in posession! Score is still 70 to 50 with Gryffindor in the lead!"

* * *

Forty minutes later, Harry was still searching frantically for the Snitch, diving in and out of play, looking for the small golden ball with wings. Malfoy was on the other side of the field, performing his own search, and for once, not trailing the ebony-haired boy. Harry snorted. _Finally doing something on his own; isn't that shocking!_

Lightning was flashing ominously around them all, and the thunder was so loud it was almost completely blocking out Lee Jordan's announcing. Harry frowned. Shouldn't Madam Hooch be calling the game for now? This lightning was anything but safe. . .

"I think Malfoy's seen the Snitch!" Jordan cried, his words reaching Harry, making him whip his broom around. Malfoy had indeed seen the snitch, and was diving down after it, already in a marvelous game of chase. Harry took off after him, hoping in vain that he would reach the Snitch before the blond.

It seemed as if everything slowed to almost a complete stop for the ebony-haired youth. The screams around him slowly died out, and the raindrops nearly halted in their downward path. He watched as Malfoy's hand reached out towards the golden ball, a smile of victory on his lips. What was going on?

It was then that Harry felt it rise around him, making his hair stand on end, his skin tingle strangely. It was hard to define the strange feeling that made his body tense in anticipation for. . . something. It took him a moment to figure out what the feeling was. Static. . . The promise of. . .

He cried out as he felt it, though he was sure no sound came from his parted lips. His entire body completely shut down, his mind going into shock. Over a hundred-thousand bolts of electricity jolted through him in a mere second, seeming to set his skin on fire.

_Lightning._

Sheer blissful black immediately overcame him, drowning out the white hot pain.

* * *

Harry groaned aloud, feeling every muscle screaming in pain as he tried to move. _Bugger_, he thought, wincing slightly as he tried to open his eyes. _Why the hell is it so bloody bright?_ _Surely I'm not dead. . .? No. . . Doesn't hurt this much to be dead._

"Doctor, brain waves are stabilizing. . ."

His mind vaguely pulled the slurring words from all the background noise, bringing it to the forefront of his thoughts. _Brain waves? Isn't that a . . Muggle term?_ "Where 'm I?" he said, his voice sounding groggy and hoarse.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" a slightly familiar voice asked. He couldn't place it. God it hurt. . . why did everything hurt so bad?

"Mmmhm," he answered, gasping as a particular shot of pain burst through him.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

_Stupid question,_ he mentally snarled. "Like shit," he mumbled softly, trying once again to move. He was rewarded with more electric pain, and gurgled a hoarse shout. "Where 'm I?"

"Don't move, Harry," the familiar voice said. "It only makes it worse right now. You're at St. Helen's Ward for the Mentally Unstable. We're going to give you something for the pain, all right?"

_Mentally Unstable? Wait a minute. . .What happened? What's going on?_

Pain shot through him again. "Don' understand," he said, his voice croaking. "Hogwarts. . . Quidditch– "

"It's alright, Harry," he heard the man assure him, then felt a small prick in his right arm. Cold bliss began moving through his veins, dulling the pain, and eventually numbing his screaming nerve endings. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. What ever was going on could wait until later. . . _Just need some sleep. . . _

* * *

Author Notes : PLEASE READ! Yes, I have decided to rewrite this story. It's been over a year, as it has been pointed out to me, and I've tried more than three dozen times to continue on. I guess I just wrote myself into a corner. Don't freak out and think I'm going to completely change the plot line! It's going to have all the same marker points, only hopefully a little more detail as to what the hell is going on. This is a good thing, trust me! 


End file.
